


Never Let Me Go

by itsmemarius



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fix-It, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Short One Shot, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 16:49:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30125883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmemarius/pseuds/itsmemarius
Summary: I just can`t accept endgame, so I wrote this shitty one shot about Steve just being happy to have Bucky back as he should have.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	Never Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> This plays a few days after Bucky came back from the blip...also it´s my first thing to post here so I`d love some feedback :)

Dimmed light came in from the hallway as they sat tangled together on the couch. “You don´t know how much this means to me right now.” Steve whispered over the chatter coming from the TV, that had faded into constant background noise the moment Bucky had wrapped his arms around Steve´s body from behind.

A kiss to his shoulder blade and a simple soft question: “What does?” Steve breathed the past out and Bucky in. He caressed his fiance´s arm and eventually answered: “This moment…your…presence.” He turned his head and met Bucky´s gaze. It was that “Goddamnit, punk I love you” –stare Steve knew all to well with that hitch of his brows that asked a tender “What´s wrong?”.  
“I just mean…” Steve closed his eyes, taking it all in. The awareness of perceiving every spot where he felt Bucky´s touch, everywhere their bodies connected and it was just like it always had been. This feeling of loosing track where one began or the other ended. “You…Are…Here…You´re here again.” Steve whispered. And this time he didn´t even hate himself for that all too familiar sting behind his eyeballs, because he loved Bucky for brushing the falling tear away so effortlessly.

“Sometimes I still can`t believe it…It´s been so long and I never thought I would survive your absence…and I barely have, but I know that this is the closest we`ll get to what they call happy ever after. It´s all over now. This is it, Buck. We can have this till the end of the line.” The corners of Bucky´s mouth lifted, making the skin under his eyes crinkle like it always did and Steve had no choice but to drink that view into every pore of his body. “Till the end of the line.” Bucky echoed, letting metal slide into blonde hair. 

Steve had always appreciated every second he got to spend with that beautiful Brooklyn boy, but having him back after having him as thouroughly as never before, made the blonde capture every word, touch, smile, kiss and frame it to hang it in the gallery of his mind. It was those framed pictures that had haunt him while Bucky´d been gone, but it had been those framed pictures that´d kept him alive as well.  
“You can´t imagine how fucking much I´ve missed you.” It was true. Steve had missed Bucky not just every single second, but every single sand grain falling down the hour glass every single second. “Oh, I think I can…” the brunette murmered with a slight smile that Steve just had to kiss, feel how soft Bucky`s lips were by the way they gave in, let his hand tangle in those dark strands he loved so much and pull him closer, kiss him deeper. Just because he could. Because Bucky was here again. 

And after all it had been worth it. The promise of waiting forever if he had to. The agony of reaching for void on the pillow next to him every morning. Because after all these ticks of the clocks hands, he had his Bucky back. Here, alive, breathing, warm and kissing him and crying and beautiful. Steve didn´t realize he was sobbing until Bucky hushed him softly and Steve tried to control his breathing as he leaned against his lover´s chest.  
He inhaled the scent that had faded out of the clothes Steve had refused to wash in all these years, as deeply as he could into his lungs. “Never let me go.” he pleaded into the collar of Bucky´s shirt. “No…” Bucky agreed, kissed Steve´s crown of golden hair and pulled the blanket higher over them. 

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
